jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Jedipedia Diskussion:Babel
Babel groß oder klein? thumb Hallo miteinander, nun bin ich heute morgen mit den neuen Babelvorlagen fertig geworden, allerdings ist mir eben etwas aufgefallen. Ich hatte nämlich vor ein paar Tagen die Infobox um die Funktion erweitert, dass dort nun die Babel integriert werden können. Jedoch passen die großen Babel da nicht so gut rein, wie ich finde, die kleinen doch viel eher, zumal sie die gleiche Schriftgröße wie die Schrift der Infobox haben. Ich habe einen Vergleich aufgestellt, den ihr euch rechts per Klick genauer anschauen könnt. Was denkt ihr? Gruß, Premia Admin 15:37, 7. Sep 2007 (CEST) P.S.: Dass die Gewohnheitstiere unter euch wieder zu den großen Babel tendieren werden ist mir klar, hier gehts aber um die Kompatibilität zur Infobox! :Ich melde mich mal direkt;). Wäre es nicht möglich, beides zu vereinen? Also das du in die Babel einbaust, das wenn man beispielsweise ein Babel hat namens , das man dort durch einfügen einer Angabe groß die jetzigen Babelgröße hat und ohne Angabe die für die Infobox? Mit der Angabe meine ich sowas hier . Ginge das? Boba 15:44, 7. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Gute Idee, Boba! Ich werds gleich mal ausprobieren. Premia Admin 15:48, 7. Sep 2007 (CEST) Ich finde die kleinen cooler, aber so wie Boba es sagt ist es natürlich besser! Inaktiver Benutzer 15:51, 7. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Ich finde auch die kleinen Babels ansprechender, zumal sie auch optisch gut zur Infobox passen und sich dann nicht so aufdrängen. --Anakin Skywalker Admin 15:54, 7. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Also ich finde Bobas Idee sehr gut. Ich habe die Vorlage:Qualitätsoffensive nun so umfunktioniert, dass sie als Standard klein ausgegeben wird, mit dem Zusatz groß dann als großes Babel. Der Befehl sieht folgendermaßen aus: = kleines Babel, = großes Babel. Wenn ihr einverstanden seid, werde ich alle Babelvorlagen entsprechend anpassen. Gruß, Premia Admin 17:30, 7. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Eine gute Sache! Inaktiver Benutzer 17:34, 7. Sep 2007 (CEST) *Ja, das ist prima! Super Arbeit Premia :) --Anakin Skywalker Admin 17:50, 7. Sep 2007 (CEST) *Ja, prima Premia! ;) Infobox mit kleinen Babeln sieht toll aus. Und wenn man die Wahl hat, sind alle zufrieden. - Obi-Wan K. Admin 17:59, 7. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Wäre ja blöd, wenn ich meinem eigen Vorschlag ein Kontra geben würde ;) Aber jetzt eine Kleine Anmerkung zu den Babeln, wenn man durch das Babel in eine Kategorie eingeordnet wird, dann muss man seinen Namen angeben, wie ihr wisst also so , will man nu ein großes Babel haben, muss mans so machen sonst funktioniert das mit der Größe nicht. Also dann Premia, hau rein...ach ja im Babelportal musst du uns unwissenden natürlich dann sagen wie das geht ;) sonst musst du ja alle neuen Babel nochmal überarbeiten ;) Gruß Boba 19:39, 7. Sep 2007 (CEST) *Gefällt mir. So kann sich jeder das aussuchen, was ihm persönlich besser gefällt. Ich find allerdings inzwischen auch die kleineren besser. Bild:;-).gif 20:09, 7. Sep 2007 (CEST) *@Ani & Obi: Thx fürs Lob! Bild:--).gif @Boba: Du musst deinen Namen nicht in die Vorlage einfügen, denn in der Vorlage selbst übernimmt das der Befehl ! @Ben: Das ist die Überraschung des Tages! Bild:;-).gif Ich werde nun mal die Babel zu Ende bringen, melde mich dann wieder wenn alles fertig ist. Bis dann, Premia Admin 01:58, 8. Sep 2007 (CEST) Babel endgültig fertig? Ich denke ja! :) Es scheint tatsächlich so, als wären die Babel endlich fertig! Wieder einmal hat sich gezeigt, dass Teamwork zu wirklich genialen Ergebnissen führen kann. Nun lasst uns die Kategorie:Babelvorlagen mit vielen neuen Babels füllen! Bild:--).gif Beachtet hierfür mein kleines Tutorial: Jedipedia:Babel#Neue Babelvorlage anlegen Happy Babeling! Bild:;-).gif Glückliche Grüße, Premia Admin 03:26, 8. Sep 2007 (CEST) Neue Babel anlegen - Code unten Der Code unten wird falsch ausgegeben, da fehlen die ganzen nowikis. Weiß jemand wie ich die anzeigen lassen kann? Gruß, Premia Admin 16:16, 8. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Ahh jetzt versteh ich auch was ich falsch gemacht habe -.- sorry Premia, wusste nicht, dass dann das Auto-Kat stattfindet. Ich hab die auch eig nur geändert, weil ich dachte das bei mir was flasch war....vielleicht hätte ich nen schlaueren fragen sollen ob der mir ein Beispiel vorgibt...hoffe ich hab jetzt nix kaputt gemacht oder so....sorry Premia Boba 16:27, 8. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Nein Boba, ist alles okay! War wirklich meine Schuld, der Code wurde unten falsch ausgegeben. nowiki kann man mit dem code-Befehl ausgeben, aber das ist zu umständlich finde ich. Deshalb habe ich ins Tut nun einen Link zum Code von Vorlage:Jedipedianer eingefügt. Jetzt kanns aber wirklich losgehen! Bild:;-).gif Gruß, Premia Admin 16:33, 8. Sep 2007 (CEST) Farben von den Babelfarben Hi Leute, welche Farben haben die einzellnen Babelfarben(Jedi,Sith,Vong etc.)??? MfG,Jooruz C'Baotth 16:06, 27. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Das sind die Farbsets, die Auch in den entsprechenden Infoboxen verwendet werden, also Sith Rot, Jedi Gelb, Vong Braun etc. MfG - Cody 16:17, 27. Nov. 2007 (CET) Babel auch für Sprachkenntnisse? Ursprünglich waren Babel dafür gedacht, die Sprachkenntnise eines Benutzers zu zeigen. Wir verwenden sie dafür eigentlich nur noch bei Mandalorianisch (und ich bezweifle, dass die, die die Vorlage benutzen alle mehr als su'cuy schreiben können ;) Was haltet ihr davon, die Babel auch wieder für die Sprachen zu verwenden? MfG - Cody 19:13, 10. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :Finde ich theoretisch gut, aber von den anderen Star Wars-sprachen gibt es kaum übersetzungen, und nur sehr wenig sprachbeispiele überhaupt. Also würden diese Babel-sprachkästen wahrscheinlich ungenutzt bleiben. Wer kann schon von sich behaupten das er Huttisch oder die Sprach der Yuuzhan Vong kann ( oder wenigstens 3 sätze sprechen kann)?- Bly 19:29, 10. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::Ich glaube damit ist eher englisch oder französisch oder sonst was gemeint........^^ --Finwe Disku 19:30, 10. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :::Oh....^^ dann find ichs auch gut, obwohl wir uns sicher nicht in französisch über star wars unterhalten werden. aber die personen die fremdsprachenkenntniss haben kann man dann ja fragen was in den im ausland bereits erhältlichen neuerscheinungen vorkommt. Da fällt mir grad was ein....darf man eigentlich die babel-kästen von anderen leuten übernehmen oder sollte man um erlaubnis bitten? - Bly 19:35, 10. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::::Klar, du darfst Babels selbstverständlich von anderen Usern kopieren wenn sie auch auf dich zutreffen. Bezüglich der Sprachbabel: Ich fände es sogar deshalb gut, da dann so Leute wie LtNOWIS oder Benutzer anderer SW-Wikis so besser ihre Sprachkenntnisse ausdrücken können. Darth Mauls Klon | Diskussion 19:44, 10. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :::::Ja, das wäre eine tolle Idee. – Andro Disku 19:54, 10. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Wir haben mittlerweile viele Interwiki-Partner, deshalb sollten wir vielleicht überlegen, ob wir wie bei Wikipedia Sprachbabel (ursprünglicher Nutzen) erstellen möchten. Ich finde die Staffelung von 0 - 4 und Muttersprache hilfreich, z.B.: en-0 = keine Englischkenntnisse, en-1 = grundlegende Englischkenntnisse, en-2 = fortgeschrittene Englischkenntnisse, en-3 = sehr gute Englischkenntnisse, en-4 = Englisch auf muttersprachlichem Niveau, en = Englisch als Muttersprache. Gruß, Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 20:12, 10. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :PS: Die WP hat die Staffelung *Sprachkürzel* plus 0-4 plus M (Muttersprache). --Modgamers 20:15, 10. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Ich könnt die ganzen Steinchen erstellen wenn ihr wollt. --Modgamers 20:18, 10. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Gibt es von der Gestaltung der Babels noch eine andere Möglichkeit? Ich meine die Babel währen schnell zu verstehen, aber auch ziemlich hässlich. Könnten wir sie nich ein bisschen anders machen als die Andernen? Was haltet ihr von Fähnchen für die Sprache z.B. Britische Fahne und keinem en für Englisch, denn Text steht im Babel sowieso indem man den Grad des Englisch reinschreiben kann. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 20:29, 10. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :Also die Idee mit den Fahnen finde ich gut, aber wollen wir jetzt 20 Fahnen hochladen? Ok... könnte man machen ;). :Ja ich finde grafische gestalltung sehr gut. Und wir können ja auch (frei nach Wikipedia ;) Dialekte mit dazu nehmen... und SW-Sprachen (auch wenn es eig nur Mando'a gibt) MfG - Cody 20:57, 10. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::Wie ich sehe, hat Modgamers schon angefangen. Ich finde die Babel sehen gut aus und können verwendet werden. Kategorie:Sprachbabel 15:32, 11. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :::Ja, gute Arbeit Modgamers. Was ich auf Wikipedia allerdings besser finde, ist, dass man dort auf den ersten Blick sehen kann wie gut jemand welche Sprache beherrscht. Also z.B. en-0, en-1, en-2, en-3, en-4 und en für die Muttersprache. So wäre da nur die Flagge und bei Sprachen, die man nicht versteht, wüsste man gar nicht wie gut der Benutzer die Sprache beherrscht. Gruß, Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 00:39, 18. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Das find ich ich auch... nur es wurden Flaggen gewünscht, also ham se Flagen bekommen ;). Nun Dient noch die Farbe des Babelstweins als indikator, weswegen ich auch gegen eine benutzerdefinierte Einfärbung bin. --Modgamers 07:28, 18. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :Ja stimmt, Flaggen wurden gewünscht, aber es wurde dabei mein angesprochenes Problem nicht berücksichtigt. 1 - 3 sind alle blau, da kann man auf den ersten Blick nicht erkennen welche Stufe der Benutzer hat, und bei grün und türkis müsste man auch raten was nun wofür stand. Wenn da 1 - 4 in der Babel steht, ist eine Unterscheidung deutlich einfacher, finde ich. Gruß, Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 14:20, 18. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :So sähe das dann aus: Benutzer:Premia/Sandkasten --Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 14:38, 18. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Das ist mir schon klar, wie die aussehn würden, ich find das so auch nicht grade gut, andererseits find ich die Flagen irgendwie auch gut, und es hat anklang gefunden (Eine Flagge für Lateiner ist schon fetig ^^). Muss man mal sehn wonach es den Leuten mehr dünkt. --Modgamers 15:48, 18. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Wo du grad dabei bist neue zu machen. Ähnlich wie die Wikipedia, denk ich, dass die Nuller Sprachbabel wenig sinvoll sind, außer bei Englisch (und vielleicht nocht den anderen beiden Weltsprachen). --Modgamers 21:51, 18. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :Die Flaggen sehen zwar schick aus, es kann aber wirklich nicht gut unterschieden werden, welches Niveau dort angezeigt wird. Ich persönlich fände aus diesem Grund die schriftliche Markierung wie en-1 usw. besser und sinnvoller. Das würde zwar eure Arbeit zunichte machen, jedoch lassen sich daraus neue Vorteile ziehen. Gruß, Finwe Disku 22:40, 18. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::Ok, nehmen wir 0 nur für Englisch. So groß wäre die Arbeit nicht, wenn wir schriftliche Markierungen statt Flaggen nehmen, zumal alle Vorlagen noch neu angelegt werden müssen. Die Frage ist eben, welche der beiden Optionen favorisiert wird. Weitere Meinungen wären deshalb hilfreich. Gruß, Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 00:28, 19. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Ja nu... nimmt man die Flagen bei der Vorlage raus und feddich is der Lack. Nur sollte man sich auf ein Standart einigen. Und wenns dann soweit is, verschieb ich die ganzen Vorlagen mal aus meinem Namensraum. Ist dannach sehr benutzerfreundlich einfach nur noch de-M und en-3 einzugeben. --Modgamers 12:38, 19. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :Wir brauchen noch mehr Meinungen! --Finwe http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif 19:24, 24. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::Also von mir war ja der Vorschlag mit den Flaggen, so wie Babel gestalltet sind gefallen mir sie sehr gut, aber auf den ersten Blick ist nicht zu erkennen wie gut jemand diese Sprache sprechen kann. Nun haben wir den "Ferrari" unter den Sprachbabeln, klasse Design aber ein "VW" wäre einfach praktischer. Mir wäre der Ferrari lieber aber, vieleicht kann ja man beide Systeme Kombinieren? Ich meine das zusätzlich zur Flagge noch eine Kennzahl im Babel könnte, oder das die Kennung en-3 im Vordergrung steht und die Flagge im Hintergrund. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 16:23, 25. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :::Ich finde die Flaggen zwar schön, aber 1. funktioniert das mit dem Bildhintergrund in der Tabelle nicht, der wird von MediaWiki gestrichen :-( und 2. ist die Frage, wie gut man dann noch lesen kann, welche Zahl da steht, bzw. ob die Flagge noch zu erkennen ist. Daher werfe ich einfach mal den Vorschlag in den Raum "zweizeilige" Babeln zu erstellen: en-3 This user is able to contribute with an advanced level of English. 45px|En :::Ich finde aber, so schön die Flaggen auch sind, die Zahlen- und Buchstabenkennung wichtiger. 18:28, 25. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::::Mal ne ganz blöde frage, Erstens kann man die Flagge nich als Backgroundimage definieren? zweitens, wenn euch die flagge so assi wichtig is. Wieso macht ihr dann nich einfach entsprechende images. Das wäre zwar jetzt doof wegen der anzahl der Bilder (pro sprache alle stufen). Aber Falls man das auch per background definieren kann (was ich nich weiß) wieso schreibt ihrs nich dann einfach auf die Flagge. Vielleicht macht man das auch nich mit allen Sprachen sondern nur Englisch Französisch und Spanisch. /gängigsten Fremdsprachen. Für die drei macht ihr ne Blasse Flagge - schreibt die stufe drauf und voila. Der Rest is doch eh wahnsinnig selten. äh nur so als kompromiss oder so. Nochma zum mitschreiben: Spanisch, Englisch Französisch bekommen vier Bildchen mit blasser Flagge und Draufgeschriebenerstufe. Alle anderen müssen sich mit zahlen begnügen. (ich hätt gern nen Deutschbabel stufe eins bitte mit stoiber als background) Gruß --Mara 18:40, 25. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :So bin wieder da... den entwurf, find ich nicht so gut, da er find ich irgendwie zu groß, sperrig und unförmig aussieht. Man könnte die Beschriftung im Code der Flagge ändern, so dass ein Tooltipp ausreicht. Außerdem gibt es zur not immernoch unten die kat, bzw. die verlinktung zur Gruppe (auch tooltipp). Ich denke das kann man hinkriegen.--Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 17:31, 27. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::Zu der Idee mit dem Hintergrundbild: Nein, das geht hier nicht. Die Formatierungen werden von MediaWiki gelöscht, warum weiß ich nicht. ::Meine "doppelt hält besser"-Lösung gefällt mir jetzt nach mehrmaligem ansehen auch nicht mehr, wie gesagt, zu groß. ::Ob man die Fahnen nehmen sollte, oder nicht weiß ich nicht. Die Frage ist ja, was den größeren (Wieder-)Erkennungswert hat, funktionieren würde beides gleich gut, wer in der Sprache entsprechend kommunizieren kann wird auch den beschreibenden Text verstehen. 18:00, 27. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Fehler Ich weis net warum, aber wenn man die tolle Babelbox einfügt, wird auch eine Box mit eingefügt. Wer sich mit dem Kram auskennt, kann ja mal ein Blick darauf werfen. --Modgamers 19:23, 11. Apr. 2008 (CEST) -.- Ani hatte das NA eingefügt. Onhne wurde des natürlich übernommen... nya... es funzt wieder. --Modgamers 19:38, 11. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Was bedeuten die Sprachkenntnisstufen genau? Ich habe keine wirkliche Vorstellung, was die Stufern 1-4 bei den Sprachbabeln bedeuten... :1 - Kann ein paar Sätze :2 - Kann sich in der Sprache etwas unterhalten :3 - Kann in der Sprache arbeiten :4 - Kann die Sprache fließend Ist das so in etwa richtig? Wenn nicht, bitte korregiert mich. Außerdem: wann kann man die Sprache auf Stufe 4, bzw was unterscheidet 3 und 4. 11:43, 12. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Eher zu tief gegriffen. 1 heißt eher, dass man sich durchaus mit jmd auf Englsich unterhalten könnte, aber dieses Gespräch vielleicht nicht sehr... anspruchsvoll sein wird. 2 Ist halt das man sich gut in der angegebenen sprache unterhalten kann. 3 ist halt, dass man noch mehr Vokabeln (etc) kennt, um ein gutes Gespräch zu führen usw. --Modgamers 11:54, 12. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :Ok... und ab wann zählt es als 4? 12:01, 12. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::Naja, richte dich doch halt nach den deutschen Babels... da verstehst dus ja ^^ --Modgamers 12:11, 12. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :::4 ist Muttersprachniveau. Gruß, Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 00:42, 18. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Kenntnisse über das Star Wars-Universum Ich habe in der WP gesehen, dass es dort Babel über die Kenntnisse von Star Wars gibt. Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir das auch einführen? Funktioniert dann wie die Sprachbabel. Könnte es mir etwa so vorstellen: 60px Dieser User kennt sich überhaupt nicht im Star Wars-Universum aus. --Finwe http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif 16:53, 19. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Also ich halte das für eine gute Idee, sehe nix was dagegen spricht. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Was gibt's?]] 16:56, 19. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::An sich nicht schlecht aber wäre es nicht besser es mehr zu untergliedern? Ich meine z.B. Klonkriege, EU, Filmtrilogie, etc. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 16:59, 19. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :::Meinst du mit Spezialgebieten? Die werden doch in der Infobox angegeben. Ich meine das eher allgemein. --Finwe http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif 17:01, 19. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::::Also im Sinne so einer Vorlage [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Was gibt's?]] 17:03, 19. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :::::Du hast es erfasst. Bild:--).gif --Finwe http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif 17:06, 19. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::::::Na ja, ich kenne die Vorlage ja auch schon länger aus der WP [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Was gibt's?]] 17:12, 19. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Schriften Was haltet ihr davon, bei Babeln wie Wii, DS odwer PSP die entsprechende Schriftart einzufügen, wie z.B. Pretendo (Nintendo) oder BTSE (PSP)? HHL 20:07, 12. Jan. 2009 (CET) :Müsste man dann höchstwahrscheinlich als Bild machen, weil ansonsten jeder, der das sehen will, die Schriften installieren müsste. 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 20:10, 12. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::Stimmt. Hat ja nicht jeder... -- Gruß, [[Benutzer:Har-Har Links|'HHL']] C2FU & S3E3s Edit-Speicher 20:47, 29. Okt. 2009 (CET)